1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lithographic apparatus and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithographic apparatus typically includes a radiation system configured to condition a beam of radiation, a support structure configured to support a patterning device, the patterning device serving to pattern the beam of radiation according to a desired pattern, a substrate table configured to hold a substrate, and a projection system configured to project the patterned beam onto a target portion of the substrate.
The term “patterning device” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to a device that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below).
Examples of such patterning device include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired;        
A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localised electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation devices. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic devices. In both of the situations described above, the patterning device can include one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required; and                A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as above set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper or step-and-repeat apparatus. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co;, 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, both incorporated herein by reference.
In a typical lithography arrangement, substrates are transported to the substrate stage of a lithographic projection apparatus via a substrate track and a substrate handler. In the substrate track the surface of the substrate is pre-treated. The pre-treatment of the substrate typically includes at least partially covering the substrate by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Further, prior to the imaging step, the substrate may undergo various other pre-treatment procedures, such as priming, and soft bake. After the pre-treatment of the substrate the substrate is transported from the substrate track to the substrate stage via the substrate handler.
The substrate handler typically is adapted to accurately position the substrate on the substrate table of the substrate stage and may also control the temperature of the substrate.
For a certain lithographic projection apparatus, such as an apparatus using Extreme Ultra-Violet radiation (in short EUV-radiation), it is desirable that the projection onto a substrate be operated under vacuum. Therefore the substrate handler should be adapted to transfer the pre-treated substrate into a vacuum. That typically means that at least after the pre-treatment of the substrate in the substrate track, the handling and the temperature control of the substrate should be accomplished in a vacuum.
For another type of lithographic projection apparatus, such as an apparatus operated in a N2 environment using 157 nm radiation, it is desirable that a specific gas environment, such as a N2 environment, is maintained. Therefore the substrate handler should be adapted to transfer the pre-treated substrate into a specific gas environment. That typically means that at least after the pre-treatment of the substrate in the substrate track, the handling and the temperature control of the substrate should be accomplished in a specific gas environment.
A wafer handling apparatus adapted to carry out wafer positioning in a vacuum load lock is known from GB-A-2 349 204.
This publication discloses a wafer processing apparatus, such as an ion implantation apparatus, in which a wafer is loaded into a vacuum chamber through a load lock. In the load lock, a number of sensors are arranged to determine the position of the wafer through edge detection. The wafer is gripped by a gripper arm in the vacuum chamber. The gripper arm servo drives are computer controlled, and sensor signal readings are taken and compared by the computer with stored readings to determine if the gripper and wafer are properly positioned.
With conventional apparatus, however, positioning via the gripper arm may lead to mechanical inaccuracies in offset in the range of 100 micrometers or more. For lithographic purposes, in which the pattern on the substrate should be accurately aligned on the substrate stage with accuracies of several micrometers or less, the known gripper arms may not be suitable.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for placing a substrate on a support member in which the number of substrate transfers is minimized and in which the substrate can be accurately aligned with respect to the support member.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for placing a substrate on a support member in a vacuum chamber, in particular in a EUV-lithography apparatus.